The Collection (film)
The Collection is a 2012 American action horror-thriller film, a sequel to the 2009 film, The Collector. The film stars Randall Archer, Emma Fitzpatrick, Christopher McDonald, Lee Tergesen, and Josh Stewart, who reprises his role from the first film as Arkin. It is written by Marcus Dunstan and Patrick Melton, directed by Dunstan, and was released on November 30, 2012. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Reception 3.1 Critical reception 3.2 Box office 3.3 UK release 3.4 International distribution 4 References 5 External links Plot Teenager Elena Peters and her friends, Missy and Josh, go to a party. Elena witnesses her boyfriend, Brian, with another woman. She leaves the dance floor and enters an isolated room. There, she discovers a red trunk and opens it to find a severely injured Arkin O'Brien. Arkin grabs Elena and they dodge a steel spear, which triggers a series of deadly traps that kill everyone on the dance floor. The Collector appears and captures Elena, while Arkin escapes by jumping out of a window, landing on a car and breaking his arm in the process. Arkin is later taken to the hospital, where he is arrested by the police and put under constant surveillance due to his own criminal record. After suffering nightmares of his torture from the Collector, he is approached by Lucello, an employee of Elena's wealthy father, who has hired a team of mercenaries to hunt the Collector down and save Elena. Lucello implies that if Arkin leads them to the Collector's hideout, he will expunge Arkin's record. Arkin leads the mercenary group to the Collector's base, an abandoned hotel. Meanwhile, Elena witnesses a man being tortured before escaping from the trunk. Upon the team's arrival, Arkin refuses to go inside, but Lucello forces him at gunpoint to guide them through the hotel. The Collector reenters the room and notices Elena has escaped before being alerted to the team's presence. Upon entering the hotel, the team is attacked by various people who the Collector has captured and driven insane with drugs, forcing the team to shoot them. Arkin takes the opportunity to escape from Lucello. While wandering the hotel in separate groups, Arkin, Elena, and Lucello's team all encounter live humans being experimented on and human body parts rearranged to resemble insects, which are displayed in glass cases. Members of Lucello's team are killed or captured. Elena eventually finds a prisoner named Abby, who claims to be the Collector's "favorite" and is reluctant to break his rules. The two are separated when the Collector finds them. Eventually, Lucello and his surviving team capture Arkin in a room, but the Collector intervenes, kills most of the team, and captures a team member named Paz. Later, Elena and Lucello reunite, rescue Paz, and find Abby, who asks to escape with them. Abby later tries to provide information of the group's location to the Collector before being killed. As police converge at the hotel, attracted to gunshots fired by Arkin, the Collector kidnaps Elena. Lucello is caught in a trap and forced to be left behind. Arkin and Paz find Elena strapped to an autopsy table, but when they approach, they are trapped in a cage that falls from above. The Collector appears and threatens to burn down the building, but Arkin manages to open the cage by having Elena re-break his arm so that he can reach the latch. The group escapes and finds an exit door to the building, but it is jammed from the outside. The Collector appears again, kills Paz, and easily beats Arkin in a fistfight thanks to the latter's broken arm. As the Collector is about to kill Arkin, Lucello intervenes, having escaped his trap, and sacrifices himself so that Arkin can gain the upper hand. Arkin beats the Collector, throws him down a chute, and lights it on fire. As the building burns down, the fire department hears Elena's screams and opens the door from the outside, allowing Elena and Arkin to escape. As the two sit outside, Arkin notices a pile of trunks, and, upon searching inside them, finds the Collector's burned mask with no corpse. Sometime later, Arkin manages to track down the Collector's house by searching for every registered entomologist nearby. Just as he arrives home, Arkin confronts the unmasked Collector, holding him at gunpoint, and announces his intentions of torturing and eventually killing him. When the Collector tries to attack Arkin, Arkin forces him into the red trunk and locks him inside. Cast Josh Stewart as Arkin O'Brien Emma Fitzpatrick as Elena Peters Courtney Lauren Cumming as nine-year-old Elena Christopher McDonald as Mr. Peters Lee Tergesen as Lucello Randall Archer as The Collector Shannon Kane as Paz Andre Royo as Wally Tim Griffin as Dre William Peltz as Brian Erin Way as Abby Eaddy Mays as Lynne Brandon Molale as Lin Justin Mortelliti as Zack Navi Rawat as Lisa Johanna Braddy as Missy Solomon Michael Nardelli as Josh Solomon Daniel Sharman as Basil Robert Pralgo as Doctor Reception Critical reception icon This section requires expansion. (October 2015) The film has received mixed to negative reviews from critics, it currently holds a score of 36 out of 100 on Metacritic, based on 15 critics, indicating a "generally unfavorable reviews".needed On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 37%, based on 49 reviews, with an average rating of 4.1/10. The site's consensus reads, "The Collection expands on the world of its predecessor, offering more grisly, gratuitous thrills and twisted humor; in other words, fun for fans of the genre, but potentially unpleasant for anyone else".4 Box office On its opening weekend, The Collection grossed $3,104,269 across 1,403 theaters, about $500,000 less than the opening weekend of the first film. Ending with a total of $6.8 million, it grossed less than the first film's $7.7 million.5 UK release The Collection has been licensed for a UK DVD run by eOne, and was released on April 29, 2013. International distribution The International distribution rights of The Collection are being licensed by Cinema Management Group.6 References 1.Jump up ^ "Charlie Clouser to Score 'The Collection'". Film Music Reporter. March 13, 2012. 2.Jump up ^ Buchanan, Jason The Collection (2012). The New York Times. Retrieved November 23, 2012. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "The Collection (2012)". The Numbers. Retrieved May 27, 2016. 4.Jump up ^ "The Collection (2012)". Rotten Tomatoes. IGN Entertainment. Retrieved September 20, 2014. 5.Jump up ^ "Box Office Mojo – The Collection". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 6.Jump up ^ "CMG Closes Latin American deals on The Collection – The Collection". Screen Daily. Retrieved September 2, 2012. External links Official website The Collection at Box Office Mojo The Collection at the Internet Movie Database The Collection at Metacritic The Collection at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2012 films Category:English-language films Category:2012 horror films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:American films Category:American horror films Category:Film scores by Charlie Clouser Category:Films shot in Atlanta, Georgia Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:American independent films Category:Serial killer films Category:American sequel films